


Как приручить министра

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: Хамфри переводится из министерства административных дел и обнаруживает, что переусердствовал с приручением своего министра. Пре-слэш, UST.





	Как приручить министра

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн серии "Party Games". Так же упоминаются события серии "The Moral Dimension". (Переношу один из старых фиков с фигбука).

Выслушав последние праздничные пожелания от министра и сдержанную, но сердечную прощальную речь от постоянного секретаря, сотрудники МАДа понемногу разошлись.

Джим Хэкер был уже порядком (как говорят в таких случаях газетчики) «утомлён и эмоционален»: полураспущенный узел галстука сбился набок, волосы в беспорядке; бутылка шампанского в одной руке, в другой — стакан с виски. Его Хэкер протянул своему постоянному секретарю, но сэр Хамфри качнул головой, отказываясь, не преминув при этом неодобрительно скривить тонкие губы. Он не единожды просил Хэкера не увлекаться алкоголем при персонале. По его мнению, Хэкер и так был слишком открытым и порывистым — даже для политика. Градус делал его поступки и высказывания ещё более несдержанными и непредсказуемыми.

Джим смерил сэра Хамфри, отказавшегося от виски, озадаченным взглядом. Затем, пожав плечами, залпом осушил стакан и поставил его и бутылку с остатками шампанского на каминную полку, свалив при этом несколько поздравительных писем и телеграмм, — в том числе открытку от премьер-министра (подписанную, правда, с помощью факсимиле: ПМ не видел причин особо чествовать потенциального соперника). Ничуть не смутившись, и даже не подумав подобрать слетевшие открытки, Хэкер снова повернулся к настороженному чиновнику.

— Хампи, — Хэкер бесцеремонно опёрся на его плечо, — как хорошо, что завтра выходной и не нужно тащиться в МАД с утра пораньше с тяжёлой головой… То есть мне в МАД, а вам в Десятку, — исправился он, вспомнив. Замолчал, внимательно, будто в первый раз, разглядывая сэра Хамфри. Тот скромно потупился, умудряясь всем видом выражать одновременно и гордость за свои карьерные достижения и — напускное, разумеется, — смирение. — Подумать только, теперь вы будете изводить самого премьер-министра!

Хамфри сейчас же прекратил излучать смирение.

— В смысле содействовать проведению его политического курса, — дружелюбно переформулировал Джим, улыбнувшись в ответ на холодный взгляд.

И, не особо раздумывая, Хэкер начал разглагольствовать о своих вечных разногласиях и столкновениях с ПМ. Борьба за лидерство внутри партии приводит к противостоянию, с которым ни в какое сравнение не идут битвы с парламентской оппозицией. Заинтригованный, Хамфри весь обратился в слух. Любопытного чиновника уже не стесняло утомлённое состояние министра. В конце концов, случалось видеть его в состоянии и похуже: во время Кумранского визита, например. Хамфри даже счёл нужным придвинуться ближе: Хэкер вполне мог сболтнуть что-нибудь ценное. А тот вдруг оборвал свои излияния на полуслове:

— До чего же вы любите сплетни! — и с сердитым видом отвернулся в сторону. — Уверен, вы услышите их предостаточно на Даунинг-стрит, 10. И в десять раз интереснее!

— Господин министр… — примирительно произнёс Хамфри, давно уже успевший привыкнуть к частым сменам настроений политика. Он попробовал аккуратно убрать руку Джима, всё ещё ощутимо давящую ему на плечо.  
Тот сразу же повернул к нему помрачневшее лицо. Хамфри показалось, он видит во взгляде Хэкера… печаль? разочарование? — или просто усталость?

— Вы будете каждый день встречаться с ним на совещаниях, сопровождать в зарубежных поездках, на официальных приёмах — и на футбольные матчи в Уимблдоне, как меня раньше. Скажите, Хамфри, — теперь в голосе политика зазвучали нотки неуверенности, — а мы сможем… видеться с вами по-прежнему? Если… ну, если мне, скажем, понадобится посоветоваться?

 Когда на днях сэр Хамфри торжественно поведал Хэкеру о своём переводе, тот не сразу понял, о чём речь. Сэру Хамфри за многолетнюю карьеру в Уайтхолле довелось работать с дюжиной министров, если не больше, но он не мог представить ни одного из них настолько опечаленным его уходом. За три с половиной года совместной работы в их отношениях появилось нечто… особенное. Вот и сейчас министр смотрел на него с такой мольбой, что сэр Хамфри как можно более доброжелательно начал заверять его, что как только возникнет необходимость, все двадцать три тысячи чиновников министерства с радостью придут ему на помощь, не говоря о том, что в МАД будет назначен новый постоянный заместитель, чьи советы будут не менее компетентны. Но лицо Хэкера оставалось так же безрадостно, и сэр Хамфри поспешно добавил, что они совершенно точно будут видеть друг друга не реже, чем раз в неделю, на заседаниях Кабинета.

Хэкера отчего-то приведённые аргументы не убедили:

— Нет, это всё не то, — он замолчал, пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшими эмоциями, но всё-таки обречённо продолжил, поддавшись им: — Всё будет не так, теперь, когда ты больше не будешь моим постоянным секретарём. Конечно, должность секретаря Кабинета министров это… от такого не отказываются, но, разве — хоть немного — не жаль оставлять своего, — тут он запнулся, — своё министерство?

Хамфри отвёл взгляд, тщательно обдумывая ответ: он не хотел обидеть расчувствовавшегося министра, но то, какой откровенный и личный характер принимала беседа, тревожило его.

«Мы отлично сработались, и всё же странно, что мой перевод в секретари Кабмина так его расстроил. Боюсь, не возникнут ли у нового постоянного заместителя проблемы с его приручением…»

Не дождавшись ответа, Джим Хэкер взволнованно развернул чиновника к себе:

— Хампи… — полный надежды и отчаяния взгляд вдруг оказался слишком, чересчур, близко.

Подобные ситуации сэру Хамфри не в новинку, но впервые такое случилось на работе, в офисе: ни одному из его прежних министров не пришла бы в голову такая оскорбительная глупость.

В затруднительных обстоятельствах Хамфри обычно задаётся вопросом: «Что сделал бы Арнольд?»

Однако вообразить, что кто-либо посмел решиться в присутствии сэра Арнольда на такую дерзость, совершенно немыслимо.

«Он никогда не допустил бы…», — сэр Хамфри теряет эту мысль, и его сердце заходится от ужаса (и в равной степени от восторга), потому что Джим Хэкер наконец-то накрывает его губы своими.  
У поцелуя вкус виски. Впечатлённый несвойственной, как он считал, его политическому господину страстью и его натиском, Хамфри не предпринимает ни единой попытки освободиться, отдаваясь ощущениям.  
Это не первый его опыт такого рода — с мужчиной, но… то было так давно… будто в прошлой жизни. Видит бог, он боролся с собой долгие годы и полагал, надеялся, что, в итоге, ему удалось взять эту свою неудобную склонность под контроль.

…

Через минуту Джим Хэкер отстраняется, отпуская Хамфри (которому даже чуть жаль, что всё кончено, что Хэкер опомнился и совладал с собой так скоро). Сэр Хамфри вытирает тыльной стороной ладони мокрые губы, раздумывая, что дальше. Сначала, пожалуй, следует изобразить недовольство, даже гнев, а после — с великодушием принять сбивчивые извинения раскаявшегося Хэкера.

Но в следующий момент ни капли не сожалеющий о своей выходке Хэкер просит:

— Хамфри, я хочу, чтобы ты был только моим. Моим по-настоящему, — и всё опять летит к чёрту.

Желание Джима Хэкера не кажется сэру Хамфри таким уж возмутительным, каким должно казаться.

Он делает шаг навстречу, позволяя снова заключить себя в объятия, роняет голову ему на плечо, чувствуя, как нежно тот перебирает пряди его волос, чувствуя — слыша — биение его сердца рядом со своим.

Как сладко было бы забыться в этих объятиях… Позабыть о том, что правильно, вернуть — пусть ненадолго — безмятежные мечты юношеской поры.

— Да… о да, мой дорогой министр, — отвечает Хамфри, всё ещё пряча лицо на его плече.

Стоит признать: приручая наивного Хэкера, он сам, мало-помалу, дал ему приручить себя.

Стыд и сожаление придут, вероятно, позже.

Но Рубикон пересечён.

Alea iacta est.

__________________________________

 

>   _Примечания_
> 
> 1) Рубикон — символ условной или реальной границы, последствия пересечения которой нельзя предсказать и предотвратить (переход Рубикона — принятие опасного и бесповоротного решения) <…> (ВИКИ)
> 
> 2) Alea iacta est (лат.) — «жребий брошен». Фраза, которую, как считается, произнёс Юлий Цезарь при переходе пограничной реки Рубикон на севере Апеннинского полуострова. Выражение означает: «выбор сделан» <…> (ВИКИ)


End file.
